Cristal
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Dos adultos se vuelven a reencontrar, después de muchos años de haberse hecho una promesa. Dos niños se dan cuenta desde pequeños, que a esa edad ya han conocido a la persona con quien quieren compartir el resto de sus vidas... Aioria & Shaka


"_Cristal, Cristales, de mil colores  
De belleza y fragilidad naturales,  
Sois una piedrecilla algo difícil de encontrar,  
Mas cuando se te encuentra, es para verte relucir y brillar._

Sabéis complacer a tu dueño,  
Con tan solo dejarte observar  
Sabéis como haceros valioso  
Siendo algo tan normal.  
Conocéis un excelente modo  
De haceros destacar,  
Entre grandes infinidades de piedras  
Y bellezas, que la tierra da.

Cristal, Cristales, de mil colores  
De belleza y fragilidad naturales,  
¿Quién osará a descubrir tus secretos?  
Solo aquel, que será tu dueño..."

Desde que tenía memoria sabía cantar y tararear esa canción y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. Sentado, con sus ojos cerrados al igual que siempre y sus manos reposando juntas sobre sus piernas cruzadas en el piso. Casi la única posición en la que podía sentirse cómodo a la hora de sentarse, ya por costumbre. Desde que nació, conocía de su iluminación, no ignoraba el ser diferente a los demás. Lo sabía y se había acostumbrado a sentarse así, para poder charlar tranquilamente, con aquel que le había elegido incluso antes de nacer: Buda.

Pero ese día no meditaba.  
Se había sentado por costumbre. Como siempre lo hacia. Él, Shaka, no era un niño que gustase de salir y jugar con los demás niños. Casi desconocía lo que podía significar la diversión, aunque pocas veces la había añorado. Igualmente era feliz y mientras fuese así, no habría necesidad de interactuar con nadie.  
Pero ese día...  
Ese día simplemente cantaba mientras estaba sentado. Pensando, moviendo suavemente su cabeza al compás de la suave melodía.

- Que bonito cantas... – le sobresaltó escuchar esa voz. No había sentido su presencia. Debía de haber estado inspirado. Volteó hacia donde había escuchado la voz y algo ruborizado le respondió.  
- Gracias...  
- No fue nada. – dijo el niño, sonriendo. – Solo la verdad...

Shaka volteó su mirada hacia el frente de nuevo. Se sentía apenado y le daría vergüenza el que también este lo notase. Escuchó el sonido de sus alpargatas rozar con el piso e intuyó por ellos, que el chico se había sentado a su lado.  
Se sintió mas incómodo. Pensó que le haría ese comentario y se iría, pero no fue así. El niño estaba sentado a su lado, talvez esperando a que él volviese a cantar.  
Pero no lo haría. Ya sentía mucha pena. El solo hecho de hablar con alguien que no fuese su maestro, le hacía poner nervioso.  
El niño del comentario, Aioria, recorría con la mirada el gigantesco templo en el que se encontraban. Era lúgubre, oscuro, vacío y por consiguiente... aburrido.  
Se preguntaba como aquel niño, podía preferir estar en ese solitario agujero, al estar afuera con los otros chicos. Hablando, jugando o peleando incluso.  
Habían pasado acaso unos cinco minutos, que para un niño aburrido o incómodo resultan eternos, cuando Aioria decidió hablar.  
- ¿No te aburres de estar aquí?. – preguntó muy bajito.  
Shaka no inmutó su rostro, pero nuevamente le había sobresaltado. Sabía lo que era aburrirse, pero la verdad, nunca recordaba haberlo sentido, o haberse permitido sentirlo  
- No... – respondió con su voz baja, como siempre. - ¿Por qué he de aburrirme?  
Aioria arrugó el rostro. Se le hacia bastante obvio y algo anormal este chico. ¿Cómo no iba a aburrirse en este lugar oscuro y apartado?. Hasta miedo podría darle el lugar. Mas su hermano bien le había enseñado a respetar el hogar y la familia de los demás, así que prefirió guardarse el comentario. Se levantó del piso y se limpió el pantalón con las manos.  
- ¿Quieres salir?. – le dijo con naturalidad.  
- ¿A qué?. – preguntó Shaka, verdaderamente intrigado, recibiendo la primera invitación de su vida. Aioria le veía aún mas extrañado.  
- A jugar... – Respondió sin entender el por qué de la pregunta, eso era lo único por lo que los niños buscaban a otros, divertirse ¿no?...  
Para Shaka esto resultaba tan extraño como para el niño de cabellos castaños que estaba a su lado, ya levantado. Meditó unos instantes. Por algún extraño motivo, no había podido charlar con Buda ese día. Por lo cual no tenía que hacer y por lógica debía sentirse... ¿aburrido?...  
Tornó su cabeza hacia Aioria, como si pudiese verlo a través de sus párpados.  
- Está bien... – le respondió casi sin expresión.  
Aioria asintió extrañado.  
- Vamos entonces...

Salieron del templo, hacia los alrededores del santuario. Shaka se sentía algo apenado, pero sabía que le faltaba mucho por aprender y esta era una de esas cosas que se veían mas atractivas por descubrir, la diversión.  
Llegaron al pueblo o mejor dicho, a la parte mas poblada del santuario, la cual no llegaba ni remotamente a la saturación del lugar. Aioria miraba extrañado, paseando su vista de un lado al otro de la calle vacía, sin ver a nadie. Solo a una señora, la madre de uno de sus amigos, pero ni rastro de su hijo. Se acercó a la señora con Shaka siempre a su lado y después de saludarla, le preguntó:  
- ¿No sabe donde están los muchachos?...  
- Si. – respondió la mujer algo sorprendida de verlo allí. – salieron con mi esposo hacia un parque hace no mucho, pensé que habías ido con ellos.  
Aioria se molestó. Justo cuando él no estaba, ellos salían a un parque.  
- Gracias... – dijo serio y molesto. Arrepentido talvez de haber sentido curiosidad y haber ido a visitar a ese muchachito que tenía al lado.  
El niño de cabellos castaños se sentó en una de las ceras de la calle. Su rostro se mostraba evidentemente molesto. Cruzó sus brazos, le provocaba salir corriendo y alcanzarlos. Aunque supondría que ya irían lejos...  
- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Shaka sin comprender, sentándose a su lado. - ¿se han ido a jugar a otro lado los niños?.  
- ¡Si!. – respondió Aioria malhumorado. – Se han ido a jugar y me han dejado aquí por irte a buscar a ti. – dijo expresando su descontento con el chico. Aunque hubiese sido él quien hubiese decidido ir a verlo.  
Shaka se sintió apenado de nuevo. Se tomó de los brazos con cada mano mientras permanecía sentado y en silencio al lado del chico.  
- Lo siento... – dijo triste, empezando a sentir nudo en la garganta. – yo no quería dañarte el día... – se sintió muy culpable.  
Aioria sintió ese tono de voz y volteó hacia el niño, quien en busca de detener el llanto y esa extraña sensación, había abierto los ojos. Aioria se mantuvo quieto observándolo aún sintiendo un inmenso orgullo por delante, pero a la vez, sintiéndose culpable por haberle hecho llorar...  
Sus ojos eran azules. Y eran, los primeros ojos azules que recordaba haber visto...  
Shaka se frotó su ojo suavemente con el puño de su mano.  
- No llores... – le pidió Aioria bajando de nuevo la voz. Aunque aún sintiéndose algo orgulloso como para decirle que no tenía la culpa.

Pero Shaka seguía sentado observando el piso. Su nariz sonaba en cada intento de contenerse y respirar mejor y sus lágrimas se le seguían cayendo de los ojos. Llorando silenciosamente como un adulto, en vez de patalear o arrugar el rostro como un niño...  
Aioria también sintió el nudo en la garganta y el ardor en sus ojos. Ese niño era extraño, era solo y lo había hecho llorar. Se sentía muy mal por eso...  
- Perdóname... – le dijo quebrando suavemente su voz. – Yo no quería hacerte llorar...  
Shaka volteó con los ojos abiertos hacia el chico. Viéndolo por primera vez y sintiendo nuevamente curiosidad.  
- Tú no tienes la culpa de que ellos se hayan ido al parque... – dijo este, siendo ahora él quien bajase la mirada hacia el suelo. Shaka le veía sin comprender, primero le había dicho algo y ahora, era todo lo contrario... los niños de afuera, eran muy extraños... – ¿Me... perdonas?. – le preguntó Aioria colocando su gesto triste en el rostro. Shaka le vio los ojos aguados y el rostro arrugado.  
Asintió suavemente.  
El niño sonrió lentamente y lo abrazó.

Primer abrazo de Shaka...

- ¡Gracias!... – le dijo el niño con sinceridad. Rápidamente terminó el abrazo, se levantó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a parar. Shaka sonrió y le tomó la mano. – Vamos a jugar a otro lado... hay un valle con un río no tan lejos de acá, allá es donde vamos siempre a jugar.

Jugar...  
Creía saber que era: una búsqueda para reír.  
Pero no tenía idea de qué específicamente, es lo que harían en esa 'búsqueda'. De todos modos, ese niño parecía saber de lo que hablaba. Ser un experto en el área. Ya había de tener algo en mente. Se levantó con ayuda de él y sonrió. Por un momento consideró que talvez, no debía alejarse mucho del santuario, pero la vida es un riesgo y había que aceptarlo.

- Está bien. – hizo que esas palabras acompañasen a su sonrisa.

Caminaron más allá de las puertas del santuario. Los guardias que vigilaban todo el tiempo el lugar, permitían salir a los niños a jugar por las áreas verdes. No había peligro por los momentos, no había guerra, no había amenazas, incluso ni siquiera se preocupaban por la fauna del sitio, la cual no era muy variada excepto por distintos pajarillos, algunas ardillas, y unos que otros animalitos catalogados inofensivos. Se fueron mas allá, mientras charlaban... o bueno, mientras Aioria charlaba y Shaka asentía, decía que 'si' o sonreía. Pero esto no molestaba al pequeño de cabellos castaños, al fin y al cabo se descargó de algunas cosas que desde hace mucho quería contar. Empezando por lo molesto que estaba con todos sus amigos que se habían ido al parque sin él y terminando con la rabia que le provocaba que su hermano le regañase tan continuamente y por cualquier 'estupidez'.  
Al fin Shaka supo que llegaron al sitio cuando observó el río frente a ellos. Se habían detenido bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras Aioria terminaba de contar una de las 'arbitrariedades' de su hermano.  
- ¿Es aquí?. – preguntó Shaka estando casi seguro de la respuesta. El río no se veía muy profundo, de hecho visto a lo lejos él diría que sería casi imposible notarlo. Estaba bajo de una cima y ni siquiera era muy ancho, debía estar por secarse. Pero mejor, no comentarle nada de esto Aioria sobre 'su río' no quería que se volviese a molestar.  
- Si aquí es. - Sonrió Aioria contento al fin de haber llegado. Su cabeza se escondió en su camisa mientras con sus manos terminaba de sacarla de su cuerpo. Shaka se sorprendió sin entender.  
- ¿Qué haces?. – le preguntó cuando este se había quitado ya la camisa. Aioria volvió a verlo, arrugando el rostro.  
- Me desnudo para poder entrar al río... – dijo muy lentamente, encontrándolo todo perfectamente normal  
- ¿Desnudo...? – preguntó Shaka creyendo haber oído mal.  
- Si. – dijo Aioria. – ¡No nos vamos a ir con la ropa mojada de regreso!... o es que...  
Aioria esperó a que Shaka preguntase, '¿qué?' para responderle, pero el chico solo levantó una ceja y permaneció observándole en silencio, por lo que tuvo que completar su oración el solo.  
- ¿Tienes...pena?

Pena...  
¡Cuántas emociones!. ¿De eso trataban los juegos?.  
¿De reír, llorar, ponerse bravo y sentir pena?. ¡Entonces la vida era un juego!.  
Pensaba Shaka. La cabeza le daba vueltas y si, sentía vergüenza nuevamente, se sonrojó y esta vez, Aioria si notó su timidez.

- ¡No tengas pena!. ¡Somos dos niños!. – levantó sus dos hombros en un gesto sin importancia. Mientras se bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior.

Primera vez, que Shaka veía a otra persona desnuda...

Y el niño tenía... despierto, a su... 'parte'  
- ¡Vamos!. – dijo el niño haciéndole un gesto con la mano mientras corría a meterse al pequeño río.  
Shaka estaba estático en su puesto bastante sonrojado. Había visto al niño desnudo y esto le había causado mas vergüenza a él que a el niño.  
No quería quedar mal, ni tampoco hacerlo enojar ni llorar de nuevo. Lentamente se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer en el corto pasto también, al igual que su pantalón y ropa interior. Caminó muy lentamente hacia el río.

- ¡Ven!... – le decía a Shaka desde adentro del río. El agua le llegaba hasta el pecho. Shaka se metió lentamente, el agua estaba tibia, pero no quería meterse de golpe y sentir frío. Pero de igual manera, Aioria le echó agua desde adentro mojándolo y echando toda la lentitud a perder.  
- ¡Hey!. – se quejó Shaka tensándose con el contacto del agua en su estómago.

Aioria se reía. Eso al parecer, debía ser el juego, ¡porque se estaba riendo!. Shaka también quería reír. Se metió dentro del agua mas rápido que antes y le echó agua a Aioria en la cara. Aioria igualmente se rió y Shaka sonrió del mismo modo. ¡A ambos les daba risa!.  
Continuaron jugando con el agua. Shaka hacía su esfuerzo por mojarle con una mano y taparse con la otra mientras que Aioria concentraba toda su fuerza en mojarle con ambos brazos. Reían, reían mucho con el simple hecho de verle mojado el cabello al otro y fue justamente por ver a Aioria que a Shaka le entró agua en el ojo.

- Ay... – se llevó el mismo puñito de antes frotándose el ojo. Aioria se detuvo creyendo que otra cosa debía de haberle entrado en el ojo.  
- ¿qué pasó? – preguntó acercándosele curioso.  
- Me entró agua en el ojo... – Shaka se frotaba bien. El ojo le ardía un poco. – ya no quiero seguir jugando...  
- ¿Qué?. – preguntó Aioria - ¡es agua!. ¡A Cualquiera le entra agua!. ¡Con solo voltear la mirada basta!.  
Shaka bajó el puño. Nuevamente se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.  
- Bueno... así si podré jugar. No debí haberlos abierto...  
Aioria levantó el entrecejo.  
- ¿Cómo ves con los ojos cerrados?. ¿No te cansa?.  
- No. – contestó Shaka con naturalidad.  
- ¿No?. – preguntó Aioria, incrédulo sin poderse imaginar una vida sin la vista. - ¡Deberías abrir mas los ojos!. ¡Tus ojos son bonitos!.  
Shaka los volvió a abrir, mirándole perplejo.  
- ¿En serio?. –  
- ¡Si!. – le contestó Aioria sonriendo. – eres la primera persona que conozco, con los ojos de ese color...  
- Eres la primera persona en mucho tiempo, que dejo que me los vea... – Rió Shaka. Aioria sonrió. La sonrisa de Shaka también era linda. Si, de hecho, era muy bonito. No entendía como a unos amigos les podían gustar una de las niñas con las que jugaban, habiendo un niño tan bonito como este.  
- Shaka...  
- ¿si?...  
- ¿querrías ser mi novio?...

Esta vez no pudo permanecer sin expresión. Shaka explayó los ojos gigantescos, como platos, sorprendido ante la pregunta...  
¿Novio?... es decir... ¡¿NOVIO?!...  
¿no que los chicos tenían que ser novios de las chicas?... Y... ¿no que estaban muy pequeños para tener novias?... ¿cómo podían ser novios?...  
Este chico... era lindo, era... algo mas grande que él, era extraño. Le había gustado su abrazo. Le había gustado estar allí solo con él. Y le hubiese gustado que en ese momento, se volviesen a abrazar, pero... ¿novios?...

- ¿podemos serlo?...  
Preguntó Shaka, tal cual quien pregunta las reglas de un juego. Aioria subió los dos hombros repitiendo el gesto sin importancia.  
- ¿Por qué no?. – Se mostró tímido de nuevo el chico y esta vez, fue él quien se sonrojó.

Se veía mas lindo. Shaka sonrió. Esa era una buena respuesta... ¿Por qué no?.  
- Está bien. – dijo suavemente. – si, quiero ser tu novio.  
Aioria subió la mirada y le sonrió contento. Se vieron uno al otro directamente a los ojos, contentos. Sin saber... ¿qué se suponía que debían hacer?  
- Y... – Shaka rompió el silencio, algo nervioso ante lo desconocido. - ¿Ahora que debemos hacer?...  
- Darnos un beso... – dijo Aioria. – creo... – completó al rato...  
- Ah... – Shaka se hizo el entendido asintiendo suavemente.  
- Y... ¡cierra los ojos!. – le pidió Aioria.  
- ¿No que no querías que los cerrara?  
- Es para darte el beso tontito...  
- Ah... – dijo Shaka entendiendo y cerrando los ojos. Y elevando solo un poco sus labios, juntos. Aioria también cerró los ojos hizo una trompita y le dio un corto beso.

Se separaron y cada uno abrió los ojos y sonrió.  
- ¿Y... bien? – preguntó Shaka, con las mejillas rojas, queriendo saber que seguiría.  
- ¿Shaka te quieres casar conmigo?.  
- ¡¿Qué?!... ¿no debemos ser adultos para eso?. ¿No es muy pronto?...  
- ¿Muy pronto para qué?  
- ¡No sé!. ¡Somos niños!...  
- No... yo no soy un niño. Yo soy un hombre y voy a cuidar de ti...  
Shaka se echó para atrás sumamente sorprendido. Esas palabras le resultan serias e inalcanzables.  
- Pero...– tartamudeó Shaka varias veces la palabra.  
- ¡Pero nada Shaka yo quiero que seas mi novio y que estés conmigo!.  
- ¡Pero... talvez no nos volvamos a ver!. ¡Tenemos que entrenar!.  
- Yo no me iré, entrenaré aquí, con mi hermano...  
- Pero yo si... – dijo él algo asustado. Empezando a pensar que podría ser una verdadera tortura su entrenamiento. – ¡Me tengo que ir a La India de regreso para entrenar por la armadura de virgo!.  
- ¡No vayas!.  
- ¡Tengo que ir!  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque yo soy el elegido por Buda. ¡Es mi destino!...

Aioria se volteó saliéndose del río. Estaba molesto de nuevo. Es más, fúrico.

- ¡Aioria!. – Shaka le siguió, triste por haberlo hecho molestar.- ¡Aioria yo no me quiero ir!. ¡Pero tengo que hacerlo!. ¡Perdóname, por favor! – lo sostuvo de la mano, justo en la orilla.  
Aioria volteó con lágrimas en los ojos. Y los cachetes semi-inflados, notó que Shaka también tenía ganas de llorar. Y nuevamente se sintió muy mal por eso. Si pensar, llevo su mano hasta la cara de Shaka.  
- Júrame que no vas a tener otro novio...  
- Te lo juro... – le dijo Shaka sin pensar, casi por primera vez.  
Aioria le miró dudando, pero sus ojos azules y hermosos, parecían tristes, y él siempre le creía a aquel que lloraba. Porque se sentía, como un niño culpable.  
- ¿Y tú?. – preguntó Shaka. - ¿Tendrás otros novios?  
- No... – respondió Aioria. – yo solo te tengo a ti...

Se acercaron una vez mas. Se abrazaron, cerraron los ojos y una vez mas se besaron, pero no como el roce de la vez anterior, sino un beso apasionado y a la vez melancólico, porque era una despedida, un 'hasta luego'.  
Se dieron cuenta de que se hacia tarde y de que había llegado la hora de regresar. Se vistieron y se tomaron de la mano de vuelta hacia el santuario, soltándoselas una última vez en la entrada, por conocer que a los adultos no les gustaría verlos así. Se despidieron sin ganas de hacerlo... y al poco tiempo, Shaka se fue, se fue muy lejos para cumplir con su destino, el cual ahora se había revelado una vez más, mostrándole nuevamente algo que debía cumplir: volver...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El entrenamiento de ninguno de los dos fue fácil. Pasaron muchos años apartados, sin siquiera saber si el uno o el otro seguía con vida, mas al comienzo había un consuelo, había una promesa. Ambos se volverían a ver y podrían estar juntos de nuevo. Mas el tiempo fue pasando y ese único día en que se vieron se iba alejando no solo en fechas sino en memoria. Sus entrenamientos no solo exigían una maduración física, también mental, ser objetivos e inteligentes, reconocer sus fortalezas y debilidades, dejar de lado lo que no sirve y nos hace débiles y continuar sin ello en buscar del progreso.

Aioria conoció eso muy bien en sus próximos años...  
Su hermano, convertido en un traidor del santuario, había muerto y le había dejado abandonado. Al comienzo Aioria trató de ser fiel a su sangre, porque conocía a su hermano y sabía que él no era una personal de mal. Pero todo y todos lo acusaban...  
Además, él era tan solo un niño. ¿Cómo sabría si estaba en lo correcto?.

De cualquier manera, sufrió mucho y en silencio por esa pérdida. Creció y gracias al entrenamiento de su hermano y posteriormente el deseo de demostrar que él no era un traidor también, se convirtió en el caballero dorado de Leo, el quinto templo del santuario.  
Un hombre de buen corazón aunque jamás tan expresivo como una vez lo fue, ahora le costaba llorar aún cuando tuviese ganas, mucho más seco de lo que hubiese podido ser si se hubiese enterado de la inocencia de su hermano. Tuvo que olvidarlo. Olvidar la fidelidad y el aprecio a su hermano. Un aprecio que consideró ignorante al no conocer realmente quien era, más no se culpaba era un niño y los niños no saben de esas cosas...

No saben de esas cosas...  
De la traición, de la guerra ni del amor...  
Tuvo novias. Nunca después llegó a gustarle un chico como recordaba alguna vez le había gustado y había apreciado a uno.

Shaka duró mas tiempo con la ilusión de pequeño. Llegando en ocasiones a pensar similar al caballero de Leo, no conocía en sí las facetas del amor, donde no todo era alegría y felicidad, sino también dolor. Un dolor inmenso que seguramente le embargaría al regresar y saber que el chico no había cumplido su promesa. A medida que creció, se consideró estúpido por pensar lo que pensaba y sentir lo que sentía. Por considerar aún, que una promesa de niños, hecha en apenas un día de conocerse debía ser cumplida y respetada. Él era un 'hombre de palabra' y cuando eso era un 'niño', no un hombre...

Se propuso olvidarlo. Pero supo que no pudo. Sus ojos no llegaron a ver a nadie de la misma forma, incluso cuando la 'tentación' le provocaba. Él tenía un voto, un voto de castidad en secreto, a veces incluso sin querer admitírselo a si mismo. Si no lo era fiel a ese chico no le sería fiel a nadie. Lo enterró en sus pensamientos mas profundos, ya sin darle la misma importancia que en los primeros años. Sabía que tenía una razón para volver pero ahora, no era específicamente ese chico, mas tampoco sabía cual sino él era esa razón. No importaba, el detalle era ganar su armadura y volver...

También lo logró. Obtuvo la armadura del sexto templo del santuario, la armadura dorada de Virgo. Ganada con muchísimo esfuerzo, dedicación y admiración de parte de compañeros y maestros, hasta ganarse el ser llamado 'el hombre más cercano a Dios'.

Pero abrieron los ojos...  
Un parpadeo. Un rápido parpadeo en el que todas sus vidas había pasado por su frente, porque ahí frente a ellos, ese 14 de Febrero, estaba una gran parte de ella. La motivación que en un comienzo les había hecho seguir adelante. Shaka y Aioria se veían una vez más, vestidos ahora con sus armaduras doradas y luciendo aspectos dignos de sus edades post-adolescentes. Incluso Shaka había abierto los ojos para contemplarlo y el otro a su vez, observó una vez más esos hermosos y cautivadores ojos que permanecían intactos a pesar de los años.

Frente a frente, después de tanto tiempo.  
Ni uno ni el otro sabía exactamente que decir. Pero lo cierto es que ambos habían perdido el habla. Sería una idiotez comentarle acerca de una promesa hecha de niños que talvez hasta hubiese olvidado y por la cual podría burlarse al haberla tomado en serio. Después de todo ahora eran hombres y no solo hombres, caballeros y eso para algunos podría ser hasta un insulto...

¡Pero nadie decía nada!. ¡Ninguno decía nada!.  
Tanto uno como el otro comenzó a notar el nerviosismo mutuo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el hielo. Era demasiado tiempo y las personas cambian, cada uno estaba plenamente consciente de eso. Mas no se habían atrevido a retirarse. No sabían por qué, pero no lo hacían, ni querían hacerlo, querían quedarse allí esperando eternamente hasta que el otro dijese algo y poder matar esa intriga de una vez por todas.  
Algo inesperado les había sucedido a ambos en esta visita.  
A pesar de todo, sintieron que este seguía siendo el mismo momento en que se separaron, en que todo el trayecto que habían tenido no había sido mas que un sueño, un corto sueño que se acabó en un pestañar y que ahora finalmente se encontraban de nuevo, para demostrar que habían cumplido con su parte.

¿Por qué costaba tanto dar este corto paso?, ¿por qué cuando se ha añorado tanto algo y al fin la oportunidad se nos coloca frente a la nariz, sentimos miedo de tomarla?...

Eso les sucedía y les sucedió por mas minutos. Minutos en que no tuvieron habla, ni mediaron palabra alguna. Solo sus miradas fijas una en la otra.  
Se oyeron pasos a lo lejos, estaban en un templo, el de Leo, Shaka había cruzado con él en el camino hacia su propio recinto. Y así habían quedado. Volvieron a oír los pasos y fue Shaka quien tragó saliva, bajó la mirada y se animó a dar media vuelta, muy despacio...

El corazón de Aioria sintió ponerse inmensamente pequeño al ver esa expresión y ese modo al voltear, triste, sumamente triste. Y se sintió de nuevo, como ese niñito culpable por hacerle sentir mal...

_"Cristal, Cristales, de mil colores  
De belleza y fragilidad naturales,  
Sois una piedrecilla algo difícil de encontrar,  
Mas cuando se te encuentra..."_

- Es para verte relucir y brillar... –

Shaka volteó hacia Aioria nuevamente, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Su boca aún dudaba en sonreír mientras que sus ojos se llenaron de agua sin querer. Aioria recordaba la canción... y por supuesto, él también...  
Aioria le veía del mismo modo, respirando agitadamente. Dudando si le habría respondido por querer charlar, o solo por completar la canción.

_"Sabéis complacer a tu dueño,  
Con tan solo dejarte observar  
Sabéis como haceros valioso  
Siendo algo tan normal."_

Recitó Shaka. Dando pasos cortos hacia Aioria en un reto improvisado con su memoria. Aioria permaneció callado, había pasado demasiado tiempo... mas sin embargo, Shaka continuó...

_"Conocéis un excelente modo  
De haceros destacar..."_

Después de este último verso, la siguiente parte, nació sola de los labios de Aioria.

_"Entre grandes infinidades de piedras  
Y bellezas, que la tierra da."_

Shaka sonreía. Él se acordaba, ¡se acordaba de su canción!. ¡Debía recordar lo demás!. ¡Incluso debía haberla practicado!.

_"Cristal, Cristales, de mil colores  
De belleza y fragilidad naturales,  
¿Quién osará a descubrir tus secretos?"_

Recitó Shaka.

_"Solo aquel, que será tu dueño..."_

Completó el caballero de Leo.

- Aioria...  
- Shaka...  
Se vieron ahora más de cerca. Con los ojos aguados, la respiración agitada, el corazón acelerado y mil pensamientos atravesando su cabeza. Ambos se acordaban. Fue de golpe que corrieron juntos para abrazarse, para darse un largo y fuerte abrazo y permitirse al fin llorar en el hombro del otro, permitírselo y lograrlo.

- Me has hecho tanta falta... – admitió el dorado Virgo para él y para si mismo.  
- No más que tu a mí Shaka.... – le respondió con la voz quebrada.

Ese abrazo fue eterno. Casi tanto como la conversación muda de sus miradas. Fue hasta que ambos recuperaran el aliento y sintiesen alejarse el nudo en la garganta que se separaron. Shaka le vio directo a los hermosos ojos color verde...

- ¿Cómo te acordaste de la canción?... – Le preguntó incrédulo.  
- Es que... ella... – dijo el león aún algo tímido con sus palabras. – te describía a ti...  
Shaka sonrió, feliz, al fin feliz después de tanto tiempo. De otro impulso lo abrazó con fuerza por los hombros.

- Tú también eres mi Cristal Aioria... mi hermoso Cristal... – le susurró en ese abrazo fuerte y cariñoso. Para luego separar sus cuerpos y juntar sus labios, renovando esa promesa de serse fieles el uno al otro en ese beso, lleno del más puro amor que jamás pensasen conocer...

**Fin.**


End file.
